Cakes, birthdays and LOVE!
by Mel Reed
Summary: Estoy completamente segura de tres cosas 1.-Todo es posible 2.-Las guerras de pastel son grandiosas 3.- Nunca dejes a Emmett cerca de sus regalos de cumpleaños por que los abrirá.


**Los personajes son autoría de Stephenie Meyer, la historia es mía.**

_Cakes, birthdays and Love_

El tiempo es lento.

Volteo cada dos segundos al reloj, pero parece que no avanza.

Solo quería escabullirme a mi camioneta para no tener que lidiar con Alice.

Siendo como es, pondría su cara de perrito triste, yo no me resistiría y terminaría sentada en la cafetería con su familia: Los Cullen y los Hale.

Existía una palabra para describirlos. Perfectos

Alice esta con Jasper Hale quien es hermano de Rosalie Hale. Rose sale con Emmett el hermano de Alice y para complementarlos estas el último de los Cullen: Edward.

Yo conocía a Alice por que estaba en varias de mis clases. Ella es imparable y cuando la vi la primera vez me dijo "Tú y yo vamos a ser grandes amigas".

Por ella conocí a su familia. Jasper, parecía tímido, pero es un genio, sobre todo con apuestas. Rosalie, es hermosa, pero le fascinan los coches. Emmett es el gracioso, siempre apostando y haciendo bromas a las costillas de los demás. Edward… el es simplemente perfecto; es guapo, inteligente, atleta y un caballero, siempre es el primero en todo y tiene a todas las chicas del instituto a sus pies. Coquetea con todas, pero nunca las invita a salir.

No soy la excepción, lamentablemente, caí en sus ojos, pero a comparación de las demás, solo recibo un seco "Hola en clase de biología y soy ignorada cuando me siento en su mesa en el almuerzo.

Esa es la razón por la cual quiero salir corriendo pera no lidiar con su indiferencia otro día mas.

El timbre sonó, yo tome mis cosas y salí corriendo, pero una pequeña mano me jalo en dirección a la cafetería.

Era Alice.

Por estar tan preocupada pensando en salir, no me di cuenta de que ella me esperaba a fuera de mi salón de clases.

-Alice ¿Qué demo…?

-No vas a huir Bella. Vienes conmigo a la cafetería y punto- dijo aun arrastrándome.

-Para ser tan pequeña tienes demasiada fuerza-le conteste.

Ella rió y entramos a la cafetería.

-Bella recuerdas que se celebra hoy verdad?- me pregunto Alice cuando nos formamos para la comida.

-Hoy-mmm- claro es el cumpleaños de Emmett!- dije emocionada.

-Si, le haré una fiesta familiar y claro tuya eres como de la familia así que vienes o vienes tú eliges- dijo con una sonrisa gigante.

-Escojo la segunda- dije riendo- solo hay dos problemas. 1. No tengo que ponerme tengo regalo.

-Tranquila, ya tengo todo arreglado, paso por ti a tu casa- pago la comida y fuimos a la mesa.

-Alice, en serio tienes que dejar que yo pague alguna vez- le reclame.

-No- dijo mientras se sentaba a lado de Jasper, Rosalie Emmett y Edward =S

-FELICIDADES GRANDULON!- le dije a Emmett mientras dejaba mi comida en la mesa. El se levanto y me dio un abrazo enorme levantándome del suelo.

-Gracias Bella… y mi regalo?- dijo dejándome en el suelo y extendía las manos hacia mi.

-Tendrás que esperar- le mentí, ya que la verdad era que no sabia que era el regalo y mucho menos donde estaba **(N/A: Aquí Bella es buena mentirosa por que una vida sin mentiras no es vida xD)**

-Vamos Bells, de menos dime mas o menos de que va

-No, espérate- dije sonriendo.

-Ahhh, hizo un puchero y se sentó enfuruñado. Todos reímos ante su cara

-Alguna novedad Bella?- me pregunto Jazz- o es un día común y aburrido otra vez?

-No es común ni aburrido- le contradije- hoy hace mucho tiempo nació este Oso!- dije señalándolo.

-Cada día me caes mejor Bella- Dijo Emmett- claro, hoy no es común, por que hoy hace 18 años nació _El Sexy Emmett._

-Emmett no alardees- le dijo Rose.

-Yo no alardeo, si soy "_Rete" _Sencillo.

Todos nos desternillamos de risa, por la forma en que lo dijo.

-_"Rete" _Sencillo'- pregunto Jazz aun riendo.

-Si soy bien Humilde, es mas mi segundo nombre es Sencillo.

-Entonces ahora eres Emmett "Sencillo" McCarthy Cullen?- pregunte.

-mmm SI!- contesto Emm.

…

Después del almuerzo, en el que seguimos discutiendo sobre Emmett, su sencillez y su nuevo nombre, tuve clase de Literatura para seguir con Biología y cerrar con Gimnasia.

No tenía ningún problema con Literatura pero Biología… era otra cosa. Era una materia sencilla, no tenia problemas con la materia en si, si no con mi compañero.

Edward.

El era, no se, a veces me ignoraba completamente, otras sentía su mirada sobre mi toda la clase.

El día de hoy no fue la excepción. Me ignoraba, me miraba, me ignoraba; así fue toda la clase.

Gimnasia estuvo bien, solo eso.

Ahora iba directo a mi coche, iría a mi casa dejaría mis cosas y esperaría a Alice.

Entre en mi camioneta y salio del estacionamiento sin problemas. Hice el ya conocido camino a mi casa, y aparque en frente de ella. Mi padre no llegaría hasta dentro de unas horas, le dejaría una nota diciéndole donde estaba la comida y a donde iría yo.

Desde la muerte de mama, yo me había hecho cargo de Charlie, mi padre.

Renée mi madre murió cuando yo tenia 11.

Los Cullen y los Hale, llegaron hace un año y ellos mejoraron mi vida. Incluso Edward, son su indiferencia me dio algo por lo cual preocuparme. Creo que me importaba mas el hecho de que estaba fuera de mi alcance, su indiferencia me daba a entender que no le interesaba, pero no podía esperar nada mas de el.

Puse mi mochila en mi cuarto, baje y escribí la nota para Charlie.

En cuanto termine de escribir la nota escuche la bocina del coche de Alice. Tome mis llaves, mi celular y Salí.

-Vamos Bella, hay muchas cosas que hacer!- dijo Alice y arranco su nada discreto Porsche 911 Turbo amarillo.

-Vamos – conteste.

Llegamos a la casa de los Cullen y Alice me llevo a su cuarto donde había dibujos de diseño Me metió en su GRAN armario.

-Bella ahí esta el regalo para mi hermano- me señalo una caja rectangular y larga; era plateada con un moño negro.

-Que es Alice?- era mi regalo de menos saber que seria.

-Es un nuevo Bat de besibol. El último lo rompió contra un árbol en un juego familiar. No preguntes como por que ni yo lo se.

Reí, solo Emmett destruiría un bat de besibol.

-Aja aquí esta- dijo Alice sacando una bolsa de un perchero de su armario.

-Que es eso Alice?- pregunte, aun cuando ya sabia que era.

-Tu vestido para esta noche- me contesto con una gran sonrisa.

Lo saco de bolsa para ropa que lo cubría y me dejo ver un vestido blanco, sin tirantes, marcado en el busto y suelto después con un listón negro en la cintura.

Hermoso.

-Alice…me encanta- dije con una gran sonrisa y la abrasé.

-Deberías de confiar más en mi Bella.

-Y que vas a usar tu?

-Oh mira- saco otra bolsa y me mostró un vestido azul oscuro casi negro con un cinturón extraño abajo del busto, el vestido era corto, arriba de la rodilla cuando mucho.

-Alice te veras increíble.

-Gracias. Rose me ayudara a arreglarte, quiero que tu te veas deslumbrante- dijo dando brinquitos.

-Alice no se para que necesitaría verme "deslumbrante" pero por tu cara se que no tengo otra opción, así que, mejor me resigno.

…

Tres horas, unos tacones altos, vestidos perfectos y un maquillaje natural después, estábamos saliendo del cuarto de Alice.

Rosalie llevaba un vestido rojo straples, pegado hasta la cadera, de ahí suelto y terminaba a la mitad de su muslo. Se le veía precioso.

Jasper estaba abajo, con un traje gris con negro.

-Emmett esta arriba lidiando con su corbata, será mejor que vayas hermana- dijo Jazz en dirección a Rose.

-Jaja típico en Emmett, ahora vuelvo chicos.- Dijo Rose subiendo ya las escaleras.

-Bella!- oí una voz procedente de la cocina. Era Esme.

Se acerco a nosotros. Me di un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra tanto que estés aquí.- me dijo.

-No podía faltar al cumpleaños de Emmett- dije con una gran sonrisa.

-Emmett iría hasta tu casa por ti, si no vinieras.- dijo Carlisle apareciendo detrás de su esposa- Te ves muy bien Bella.

-Gracias, obra de Alice y Rose. Ustedes también se ven muy bien- Carlisle lleva un traje negro y Esme un vestido tipo encaje con un ligero escote, las mangas le llegaba a los codos debajo de busto tenia una cinta con una flor, el vestido le llegaba a la rodilla y era color arena.

-Gracias Bella- me dijo Esme.

-Emmett déjate esa corbata

-No me gustan las corbatas, parecen no se que cosas.

-Santo cielo Emmett, es solo una corbata.

Escuche la discusión y voltee. Emmett traía un traje azul oscuro y exactamente se veía incomodo con su corbata.

-Parecen Madre e Hijo en vez de novios- dijo Alice- bueno ya solo falta…

-Yo- dijo Edward mientras baja las escaleras con una gracia y elegancia infinitas, Traía puesto un traje color rojo vino, **(N/A: Alguien recuerda la premier de Eclipse cuando menciono su traje?) **que enmarcaba s palidez. Traía su ya acostumbrado alborotado pelo. Esa sonrisa de lado y sus hermosos ojos verdes. Parecía un dios.

Aparte la mirada antes de que empezara a babear.

-LISTO!- dijo Alice- pasemos al comedor, la cena ya esta lista.

-Alice no podemos abrir los regalos primero?- dijo Emmett.

-Emmett no tienes 5 años, y no, no podemos.

-Ok, ok entendí Pixi.

Nos empezamos a dirigir al comedor, cuando se me callo un pasador y soltó un pequeño mechón de mi cabello. Estaba a punto de agacharme cuando vi una pálida mano que me tendía el pasador.

-Gracias- le dije a Edward.

-Permíteme- dijo tomando el mecho y colocándolo con el pasador- listo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, de nuevo.

-No hay de que-…- ya te he dicho que te ves muy hermosa esta noche?

¡¿Edward Cullen me estaba diciendo que me veía hermosa? EL APOCALIPSIS SE ACERCABA!

-Gracias-me sonroje- tu te ves muy elegante- le devolví el cumplido.

-Gracias- ¿Eso en sus mejillas era un pequeño sonrojo?

En ese momento entramos al comedor. Los demás ya se estaban acomodando y…genial! Los únicos dos lugares libres estaban juntos ¬¬

Edward separo la silla y espero a que me sentara. Todo un caballero. Después se sentó a mi lado.

La cena paso sin complicaciones, con una charla muy fluida y un Edward muy amigable.

Después vino la hora del pastel.

Era un pastel de varios pisos que tenia grabado "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EMMETT" en dorado. Tenia una vela con el numero 18.

Cantamos a coro el feliz cumpleaños.

-Pide un deseo Emm- le dije una vez que acabáramos de cantar.

Sonrió y apago las velas.

-Felicidades Emmett- dije dándole un abrazo.

-Estoy emocionado Bella… ya puedo abrir los regalos?- dijo

-No Emm. Primero el pastel.- dijo Alice

Esme sirvió el pastel en pequeños platos y nos los dio.

Estábamos platicando animadamente cuando accidentalmente mi cuchara catapulto un pedazo de pastel a la cara de… Edward.

Puse las manos sobre mi boca mientras veía a Edward quitarse el pastel de la cara. Lo miro como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Lo siento Edward yo no…- dije rápidamente.

-Esto no se quedara así Bella- me dijo con una sonrisa mientras me aventaba un pedazo de pastel a la cara.

-PELEA!- grito Emmet mientras le aventaba pastel a Alice.

-EMMETT!- grito Alice, agarro pastel y se lo aventó, pero le dio a Rose.

De repente empecé a ver pastel volando por todos lados. Yo aventaba a no se quien solo para protegerme mientras todos reíamos como locos y gritando nombres y palabras como " Me las pagaras".

Todos estaban lanzando pastel, incluso Esme y Carlisle.

Edward se la traía conmigo por que no me dejaba de aventar pastel.

-Con que estas tenemos Cullen?- le dije aventándole un gran pedazo que le dio en la barbilla y en el traje.

-Por supuesto Swan!- dijo y continuamos aventando pastel a diestra y siniestra.

La pelea acabo cuando ya no hubo más pastel que aventar.

-Eso estuvo genial!- dijo Emmett

-Tardaremos bastante en limpiar todo- dijo Esme.

-Será mejor que empecemos chicos- dijo Carlisle

-Y los regalos?- pregunto Emmett

-EMMETT DESPUES- gritamos todos.

-Esta bien- contesto.- por lo menos valió la pena. Amo las peleas de comida.

Empecé a recoger los platos y cubiertos sucios, Edward me estaba ayudando. Entre los dos llevamos las cosas a la cocina. Deje las cosas en el lavaplatos y empecé a buscar algo con que limpiar y limpiarme.

-Toma- dijo y me tendió un poco de papel.

-Gracias- dije mientras empezaba a quitarme el pastel de la cara. El hacia lo mismo.- Siento lo del pastel- dije medio en broma.

-JAJAJAJA no te preocupes, obtuve mi venganza.

-Me debes una Cullen- le dije en broma

-Cuando quieras Swan- me dijo provocativamente.

-Listo- dije cuando creí tener la cara limpia.

-Yo no lo creo- me dijo Edward.- Espera- tomo mas papel y empezó a limpiarme en la frente.- Ya solo falta en un lugar.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Donde?- dije en duda.

-Aquí- dijo mientras tomaba mi cara y posaba sus labios en los míos. Movimos nuestras bocas , las movíamos sincronizadamente, encajábamos perfectamente. Su legua entro en mi boca, y nos lanzamos a una lucha por el control de la otra.

-Me debes 40dls Jazz- oí la voz de Alice decir.

Me separe bruscamente de Edward y me voltee para ver como Alice tenia la mano extendida mientras Jazz le daba sus 40 dls.

-Pero que todos en esta familia apuesta?- dije

-SI!- me dijeron todos al unisón.

-De menos podría saber cual era la apuesta?

-yo dije que se besarían en la fiesta, jazz dijo que el te llevaría a tu casa y se besarían.- Dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-Ganaste Alice- dijo Edward.

Genial ahí viene el sonrojo.

-Solo me queda una cosa que hacer.- Dijo Edward. Me voltee hacia el- Bella, quisieras ser mi novia.?

O_O Me quede en shock. Era algo ilógico que Edward Cullen me estuviera pidiendo que fuera su novia.

-Si no dices SI te llevare de compras conmigo un mes sin parar- me susurro Alice al oído.

-NO!- dije

-No?- dijo Edward y en su cara se veía tristeza.

-No, a ti no. No a Alice a ti SI… Si Edward, quiero ser tu novia.

Se formo una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa de inmensa felicidad, entonces me cargo y dio una vuelta y unió nuestros labios.

-Wiii que bien- dijo Emmett, mientras "mi novio" y yo lo volteábamos a ver- genial están juntos ahora podemos ir a abrir los regalos?- dijo con una carita de niño frustrado.

-EMMETT CULLEN VEN PARA ACA, TODAVIA NO HAZ TERMINADO DE LIMPIARTE EL PASTEL DE LA CARA- le grito Rose, mientras entraba en la cocina y nos miraba.- ESME ME DEBES 20 DLS.! – grito en dirección a la sala.

-Ustedes también?- pregunte ya exasperada.

-Lo siento Bella, es algo de familia.- se disculpo Esme mientras tendía el dinero a Rose.

-No quiero saber que apostaron.- les dije

-SII! MI DESEO SE CUMPLIO! GRACIAS BELLA, TE COMPRARE LO QUE QUIERAS- grito Emmett desde la sala.

-EMMETT SENCILLO McCARTHY CULLEN, HAS ABIERTO LOS REGALOS SIN NOSOTROS?- grito Rose ya en dirección de la sala.

-Sencillo?-pregunto Esme- Ok no quiero saber.

-Déjalo Rose, es su cumpleaños. Lo regañaras mañana- le aconseje. Ella rió.

-Ok, vamos a la sala antes de que abra los demás- dijo Esme y fueron saliendo de la cocina.

Me voltee de nuevo a Edward.

-Necesito unas cuantas respuestas- le dije mientras jugaba con el botón de su camisa.

-mmmm- refunfuño- no puede esperar?- me pregunto mientras lanzaba todo el poder de sus ojos contra mi.

-Solo una? Por favor Edward- dije haciendo mi mejor carita tierna y saltaba para estar a su altura.

-Ok Una.

-Por que me ignorabas?- pregunte, ya que eso era lo que mas duda tenia.

-Por que eras la amiga de mi hermana, yo pensaba que a Alice le enojaría que yo intentara algo contigo, por que si no funcionaba terminaríamos lastimados, y ella no querría eso. Me gustas desde el primer día que te conocí, y poco a poco me fui enamorando de ti, con tus acciones y gestos.

Hoy, al terminar la escuela, estaba por subir a mi auto y de repente llega Alice y me empieza a decir que si era un idiota que como era que no me había dado cuenta que yo te gustaba que como era posible que no te hubiera invitado a salir, yo solo le respondí que pensaba que ella se enojaría, me dijo que ella estaría feliz de que fueras su hermana me volvió a insultar y se subió a su coche.

Todo lo que me dijo fue lo suficiente para decidirme, te iba a invitar a salir, pero cuando te bese, sentí como si ya nos conociéramos, era como si fuéramos dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajaran perfecto, por eso decidí ir al grano.

-Me hiciste esperar mucho- dije con un puchero.

-Prometo no volverlo a hacer- me dio su sonrisa torcida que era mi favorita y me beso.

En ese momento supe que no volvería a ser ignorada.

Ahora, estoy completamente segura de tres cosas 1.-Todo es posible 2.-Las guerras de pastel son grandiosas 3.- Nunca dejes a Emmett cerca de sus regalos de cumpleaños por que los abrirá.

Y así es como termina mi historia… claro que no me faltan muchas cosas por vivir, esto apenas empieza…

**Hello guys!**

**WAAA pues aquí mi nuevo proyecto, cortito pero es que necesitaba hacer la historia o morir x_x jaja ok no**

**Bueno pues que les parecio?**

**Merezco review?**

**Digan que si jaja *w***

**Ok pues hoy empezo el Poll para el contest mi amado BFF, el link esta en mi perfil lo digo para todas aquellas chicas que lo leyeron y les gusto o que les gusto otra vamos las votaciones estan abiertas ya, y si no pues pasen a leer mi historia se llama **

**The Only exception**

**Gracias chicas por leer mis locuras Ok m voy chicas linda**

**Besos de su autora desquisiada xD ^^**

**Au revoir**


End file.
